Tower of Death
Tower of Death (死亡塔) is a 1981 Hong Kong martial arts film directed by Ng See Yuen and "posthumously starring" Bruce Lee. Like a good number of Hong Kong martial arts films, various versions had various music scores. Usually when the music is changed for the international releases, it is done to avoid copyright issues, as the original Hong Kong version of this film features an abundance of music from Les Baxter's score for the film The Dunwich Horror. However, while the international version featured new original music, it still took multiple cues from Denny Zeitlin's score for the 70's Invasion of the Body Snatchers remake, as well as a Jerry Goldsmith cue from Alien (which is the only piece of music in both versions). Strangely enough, the Hong Kong DVD released in the late 90s featured the original Cantonese and Mandarin voice tracks, yet used the music from the international cut. The british Hong Kong Legends DVD features the proper music track for the Cantonese language version. Common Music *''Kimamagurashi no Onna (A Girl of Unrestrained Life)'' (From EP Syuchakueki (The Terminus)) song by Chiyo Okumura. This Japanese song plays when Chin Ku's daughter May is singing at the nightclub "Queen Bee 8" in Japan. *''Nirvana Symphony: Suramgamah'' by Toshiro Mayuzumi. This plays when funeral of Chin Ku. There are some recordings about Nirvana Symphony, and Wilhelm Schüchtre conducted version is used in the film. *''Nirvana Symphony: Campanology III ''by Toshiro Mayuzumi. This plays when burying a coffin of Chin Ku. Wilhelm Schüchtre conducted version is also used in the film. *''Main Title ''(From the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers) by Denny Zeitlin. Part of this cue plays when Chen-kuo is searching Lewis's palace, and some other parts play some another scene in the film. *''Flight'' (From the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers) by Denny Zeitlin. Part of this cue (is same part as "Main Title") plays when Chen-kuo's safety rope snaps over the trap hallway and he has to swing across. *''The Face Hugger'' (From the film Alien) by Jerry Goldsmith. Part of this plays when Chen-kuo is starting to get the upper hand against Ku's wood sword, until it is revealed to be a real sword. The Hong Kong Cut Music *''Main Title'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. This ironically is used as the main title cue for the Chinese language versions of the film. *''Black Mass'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. A portion of this plays when Chin Ku (Hwang Jang Lee) walks over to prepare for his match with the foreign challenger. *''Cult Party'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. A portion of this plays when Chin Ku (Hwang Jang Lee) fights the foreign challenger. *''Strange Sleep #1'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. This plays when Lee Chen-chiang (Bruce Lee) talks to the Abbot (Roy Chiao) about his brother. *''On the Streets ''(From the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers) by Denny Zeitlin. This plays when May changes her clothes in dressing room. *''Dancer (12 inch & album Version)'' by Gino Soccio. This plays in the background when Chen-chiang finds May in her dressing room, and then is attacked by the masked fighters. *''Devil Cult'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. This plays when Lewis (Roy Horan) takes on the two Korean challengers in his palace. It also plays during part of the final battle between Lee Chen-kuo (Kim Tai Jong) *''Strange Sleep #2'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. This plays when Lewis explains the myth of the upside down tower to Chen-kuo. *''Necronomicon'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. The first part of this music cue plays when "Wildman" (Tiger Yang). The final portion plays after Chen-kuo has defeated Ku and walks off. *''Reincarnation'' (From the film The Dunwich Horror) by Les Baxter. The final part of this music plays as Ku is stabbed by Chen-kuo, and is then kicked into the coffin. The International Cut Music *''Rescue'' (From the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers) by Denny Zeitlin. This cue is slightly re-edited using two portions of the track, and plays the moment that the second Korean challenger attacks Lewis with a flying side kick during the courtyard challenge. It also plays when Chen-kuo attacks "Wildman" with a flying side kick as well. *''Main Title ''(From the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers) by Denny Zeitlin. Part of this cue plays when Lewis explains the myth of the upside down tower to Chen-kuo. and some other parts play some another scene in international cut and Hong Kong cut both.. *''Infiltration'' (From the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers) by Denny Zeitlin. Part of this cue plays when Chen-kuo tests the trap hallway, in which the staff he's using bursts into flames. *''Escape to Darkness'' (From the film Invasion of the Body Snatchers) by Denny Zeitlin. The beginning of this cue plays when the monk guard (Lee Hoi-san) begins spinning his weapons behind his back and nearly gets knocked into the trap hallway. Category:Movies